Upright vacuum cleaners in all of their designs and permutations have become increasingly popular over the years. The upright vacuum cleaners generally incorporate a nozzle assembly and a canister assembly pivotally mounted to the nozzle assembly. Wheels on the nozzle and canister assemblies allow the vacuum cleaner to smoothly ride over the surface to be cleaned.
The canister assembly includes an operating handle that is manipulated by the user to move the vacuum cleaner back-and-forth across the floor. The canister assembly also includes either a bag-like filter or a separation chamber and filter combination that trap dirt and debris while substantially clean air is exhausted by a fan that is driven by an onboard electric motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action.
In most upright vacuum cleaners sold today, a rotary agitator is also provided in the nozzle assembly. The rotary agitator includes tufts of bristles, brushes, beater bars or the like to beat dirt and debris from the nap of a carpet being cleaned while the pressure drop or vacuum is used to force air entrained with this dirt and debris into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner.
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner equipped with two rotary agitators and a specially designed agitator hood. The agitator hood includes a wall and a baffle that define a pair of channels. An agitator is aligned with and at least partially received in each channel. The channels function to ensure smooth and efficient air flow over the agitators and into the intake opening of the vacuum cleaner thereby providing enhanced cleaning efficiency.